This invention relates to alignment and connection systems and mechanisms. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pre-alignment system and mechanism for electrical connectors that permits self-alignment and connection of a one printed wire board (PWB) to another.
There is a recognized need for modularization of PWB's. Commonly, modularization takes the form of isolating functions on separate PWB's. One PWB, referred to as the motherboard, frequently carries, and provides electrical interconnection for, other PWB's or daughter boards. The goal is for the daughter boards to be easily removable from the motherboard for inspection, upgrade, repair, or replacement.
As the functions performed by daughter boards become more complex, the number and type of electrical connections to the motherboard likewise become more complex. Electrical connectors on the market today are constructed so that their parts are easily mated so long as there is something that brings them into an initial registration or pre-alignment. Complex electrical connections may be jeopardized by tolerance build-up. Presently available pre-alignment systems tend to be expensive, inaccurate, and require assembly time. In fact, some pre-alignment systems may involve parts which increase the likelihood of erroneous assembly.
The invention provides advantages over prior art by utilizing pre-existing fabrication technologies to provide the basis of a pre-alignment guidance system. That is, the invention makes alignment detail integral to the daughter board PWB, thus obviating many of the assembly problems common to the prior art.